One on One
by FreakLikeMe2012
Summary: HarryDraco! Fun in the night time! SLASH! Both OOC, and PWP really... Don't like, Don't read! please R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or the places - just this story

**One on One**

Late at night, One Draco Malfoy was writhing around in a sweat. He was so, so hard. And he had to get some release. He knew who he wanted. No, who he _needed_ to satisfy his hunger. He just didn't know if he could get him.

He tried wanking but not only did it leave him unsatisfied, it just made him harder. So much harder. He just couldn't cum.

His thoughts swirled around the dark haired boy that gave him this ache, and Draco knew that he was the only one who could take it away. He got out of bed and walked over to his window and looked out to the lake. That's when he saw it. A dark shape in the distance sat on a small hill overlooking the Forest.

Draco recognised him instantly.

Quickly making his decision, he pulled on some black pants, a dark red button down shirt, and his cloak, he ran to the door.

A Malfoy always got what he wanted.

One Harry Potter was sat on the ground looking out into the cold depths of the lake. He loved the quietness that the night offered. It gave him time to think.

He was thinking about a certain blond boy. At first, Harry had been in denial, but now he would only too happily admit that he was hot for Draco. He didn't think Draco felt the same way, even though he had been shameless in his flirting and Draco had been very responsive.

Harry suddenly felt eyes on his back, and reached for his wand. At the snap of a twig, Harry spun around, only to meet the silver eyes he'd just been thinking of. He lowered his wand and watched as Draco sat down beside him. Their eyes praised each other, sexual tension soon so thick it could choke them.

Draco suddenly felt nervous, under that look Harry was directing at him. It was a look that made Draco need him more. He could feel his pulse pounding in his cock and was sure that if he didn't do something soon then he might just die.

"How you feeling Potter?" he asked, heart racing as he licked his lips.

Loosening his tie, he looked at Draco and saw the need in his eyes.

"Fine, thanks," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good" said Draco looking Harry straight in the eye. "Not so good at all, Harry"

"Oh?" the quickened breathing giving away the innocent tone "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

A predatory grin crossed Draco's features at the innuendo. "Well, now that you mention it, yes there is."

"And what would that be Draco?" he purred.

The sound of his own name from those lips made something snap inside of Draco. He pounced on Harry, pinning him to the ground. His lips smashed against that of the lively Gryffindor, and made Draco's head spin.

With an involuntary mewl, Harry opened his mouth and gasped when he felt Draco's tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"You can help by fucking me so hard I'll be sore for weeks" These words went straight to Harry's bloodstream, hardening his already leaking cock.

"Fuck, yes" Harry panted. He rolled them over so that Draco was on his back, Harry between his legs. They kissed more passionately, tongues clashing. Harry unbuttoned Draco's shirt, taking time to kiss his way down the toned chest, pulling his own shirt over his head after. Harry held Draco's wrists by his head, as he ground himself roughly against the blonde beneath him. The friction was intense as they rubbed against each other, Harry making his way down Draco's neck, causing Draco to moan loudly, desperate for more skin on skin contact.

"God, Harry, Please" begged Draco, " I can't take much more, please, I need you, fuck me, please"

Needing this just as much as Draco, he let go of Draco's wrists and went straight to his zipper. He yanked it down, dragging a hand across the large bulge in the other man's trousers. He looked up to see Draco's eyes flutter close and his teeth biting his lip to keep from groaning, fists tugging at the grass beneath them, back arching in pleasure.

More than satisfied with this reaction, he pulled off Draco's trousers, his eyes widening as he realised Draco wasn't wearing any boxers. His eyes still on Draco's large, pulsing cock, licking his lips, he hurriedly unzipped himself and pulled his pants off along with a pair of blue boxers. Now both totally naked, Harry climbed back on top of Draco, holding his wrists again. Draco was desperate to touch Harry and struggled. Until Harry rubbed the length of his cock slowly against the length of Draco's.

Draco bucked his hips needing more, faster. Harry was at Draco's neck again still going so slowly, knowing it was driving Draco crazy. He loved the look of pure desperation and lust laced around Draco's eyes, loved the frantic efforts to get more, harder, faster, now. He especially loved the breathy curses and pleading that Draco made when he got just the right spot.

"Harry, please," Draco sounded more needy than ever, "I want you inside me, please, fuck me Harry."

He kissed Draco again, before lifting Draco's ankles to his shoulders. His hands bypassed Draco's cock, instead searching for his entrance. As a finger lightly touched his entrance, Draco gasped.

Gently, Harry slid a finger into Draco, listening for any sounds that Draco was in pain or was uncomfortable..

There were none.

He slid the finger in and out, until Draco gave the sign to add another. With two fingers inside, he could properly stretch and prepare Draco.

Draco felt so hot, writhing in ecstasy at the sensations. He needed more, faster. Signalling Harry to add another finger, he used one hand to reach into his cloak pocket to find the bottle that he always kept in there for occasions such as these. He passed the lube to Harry, hoping to speed the process along. He was so ready.

Coating his fingers in lube he pushed them back in Draco, working him as quickly as possible.

When he felt that Draco was prepared, he put his tip just inside Draco's entrance. They locked eyes, Harry checking that Draco was OK, Draco telling him to just get the fuck on with it.

Slowly, Harry pushed forward.

Merlin, This was better than he'd ever imagined. He focused completely on not cumming right there as a tight heat engulfed his cock.

Draco gasped. There was a burning pain as Harry entered. Instantly Harry stilled, although it nearly drove him insane to do it. He waited until Draco gave him a signal, anything, to say that he could keep going.

His patience paid off, as Draco gave him a nod. Harry started pushing in again.

Draco was enjoying the entry now, feeling the burn as a pathway to pleasure. Once Harry was deep inside, he waited for a few seconds. Then he started moving in and out, eye's wanting to close in pleasure, but forced them open so he could see the awesome view beneath him.

"Please, Harry …fuck…..need you… harder…. Harry….God…..can't….gonna….please"

Draco begging so desperately nearly made Harry cum, but he was holding on just a bit longer.

"Say my name, Draco, Scream it loud for me"

"Harry, please….gods….Harry"

Harry was thrusting hard and deep, barely hanging on.

"Louder, baby, say it"

"HARRY" Draco screamed at he came, clenching tightly around Harry.

This is what Harry was waiting for, closing his eyes at last, letting himself come to the hardest orgasm he'd ever had, moaning Draco's name loudly as he did.

Both satisfied, and staying inside Draco, Harry rolled them onto their side, kissing Draco's shoulder whilst catching his breath. But after a minute Draco broke the silence.

"Same time tomorrow, but come to my room next to the prefects bathroom, the passwords 'handcuffs'"

"It's a date"

Please R&R! I am a huge Harry/Draco fan and I wanna know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
